


The Best Beach Day

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Gift Exchange, M/M, Post-Canon, Victuuri Summer Loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: They spent a while in the water together, splashing each other and wrestling playfully, and Viktor couldn’t stop his breathless laughter, his heart swelling in his chest every time his beautiful husband smiled at him.That was the thing about Yuuri- Viktor felt like he could finally let loose with someone, let himself have fun and be less of the serious, accomplished world champion the world had expected him to be for so long, or the responsible and adult-like coach Yuuri deserved during competition. Viktor had neglected his life and love for years, decades- he hadn’t had a childhood in the same way others had. And he wasn’t living out his childhood as an adult, not at all. But he was allowed to have fun. He was allowed to spend hours at the beach having fun with the love of his life and then go home and eat half his weight in katsudon and not have to worry about what anyone else might think of him.It wasamazing.(In which Yuuri and Viktor go to the beach)





	The Best Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> For [izzyisozaki](https://izzyisozaki.tumblr.com/)! The prompt was "victuuri alone on a wild beach together", I really hope you enjoy what I came up with!
> 
> Beta read by the lovely [Ollie](https://postingpebbles.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

With a small frown on his lips, Viktor glared down at the phone in his hand before turning it upside down.  “Are you sure this is right?” he said.

“We’re fine, Vitya,” Yuuri said in a level voice, but Viktor could tell that his husband’s patience was wearing just a bit thin.  

They had been driving for a couple hours now, Makkachin was getting restless in the back of the car, Yuuri’s knee was probably bothering him, and Viktor couldn’t get the stupid map on his phone to work properly.  Viktor sighed heavily, leaning back into his seat for a moment and closing his eyes. By his side, Yuuri made a small, frustrated noise in the back of his throat, and Viktor cracked one eyelid open.

“Do you want me to drive?” he offered.  

Yuuri stared fixedly at the road, his jaw tight. Viktor resettled himself in his seat so that he could see his husband without getting a crick in his neck. Even when irritated, Yuuri was so beautiful- his hair was a bit windswept from when they had had the windows open earlier, and his eyes were bright as they followed the road.  

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said finally. “I just wish the map would work.”

Viktor played with the rough edge of his phone case. “Do you have a paper map anywhere in the back?”

Yuuri sighed ruefully. “No,” he replied. “I’m woefully underprepared, it seems.”

Viktor shrugged, and then reached over and patted Yuuri’s knee. “I think we’ll be OK.”  

They were a bit underprepared for their trip, true. Neither had had much chance to travel for fun rather than competition while they were still skating, even in the off season, but now that Yuuri was retired Viktor was able to vacation with his husband all across the world. It was probably some kind of irony that they were lost in Japan on their way to the beach, only a couple of hours away from Hasetsu, but it meant at least that they would have somewhere to go for the night if they never managed to find the beach Viktor had researched before they had left Russia.  

Yuuri’s irritation cracked, and he flashed Viktor a small smile. “Sure, at least we have each other even if we’re completely lost.”

“Right!” Viktor chirped, and then settled back in his seat and opened the map on his phone again. “Oh, hey, it’s loaded,” he said happily, and then his eyes widened. “Yuuri, stop!”

Panicked, Yuuri immediately slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt. “What is it, Vitya?” he gasped.

Viktor blinked, and then said, “We’re here. The map says the beach is just over that rise.”

Yuuri exhaled slowly, and slumped back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair.  Viktor chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Yuuri promised, and then leaned his cheek on Viktor’s shoulder to take a look at the map. “Huh. I guess we kind of got here by accident.”

“The happiest of accidents,” Viktor replied. Yuuri looked up at him with wide, molten brown eyes, his glasses slightly crooked, and Viktor couldn’t resist kissing him.

Yuuri giggled. “Vitya,” he said against Viktor’s lips.

“What, I can’t kiss my five time world champion husband?” Viktor pouted.

Yuuri wiggled so that his seat belt wasn’t cutting into his chest before kissing Viktor again. “Only if I can kiss _my_ five time world champion husband.”  

In the back of the car Makkachin made a small whining noise, pawing at the door, and the two husbands broke apart.  “To the beach?” Viktor suggested with a crooked smile, and Yuuri nodded.

“Is there anywhere to park?” he asked, looking around and straightening his glasses.  “I can’t leave the car in the middle of the road.”

Viktor squinted at the side of the road. “I think there’s some space on the side,” he said.

Yuuri put the car back in gear, carefully easing off the road and wincing when rocks scraped the bottom of the car a little.  “For a beach well-known enough that you were able to find it online, there’s not much parking,” he mumbled. “Or many people around.”

Viktor gestured up at the sky. “It’s not exactly much of a beach day,” he pointed out.

Yuuri parked the car and turned off the engine before turning his eyes to the grey, cloudy sky.  “I suppose not,” he agreed, and then grinned teasingly at Viktor. “I guess that means you won’t need SPF 70 sunscreen today, at least.”

“Hey!” Viktor complained, batting him lightly on the shoulder, and then they both got out of the car.

Viktor immediately opened the back door to let Makkachin out while Yuuri opened the trunk to start unpacking their beach supplies.  Makkachin hopped out of the car with a wide doggy grin on her face, and Viktor reached down to ruffle her fur. “Sorry you were in there for so long,” he cooed. “Your papas got a little lost.”

Makkachin barked up at him, and trotted around to where Yuuri was waiting. “Would you mind carrying this?” Yuuri asked, holding out a cooler.

“Of course not, my darling,” Viktor replied, taking the cooler from Yuuri and pinching one of the towels from over his shoulder.  

Yuuri smiled, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks.”

He slammed the car’s trunk closed before locking the car, and then the two trekked through a narrow path on the side of the road, Makkachin at their heels. “How far away is the beach from the road?” Yuuri puffed after they crested another rise and there was nothing to be seen but trees around them.

Viktor wrinkled his nose, hefting the towel further over his shoulder and adjusting his grip on the cooler.  “I didn’t think it was that long,” he said. “But it is an undeveloped beach, so it makes sense that it’s not as… accessible, I guess?”

Yuuri shrugged, and then switched the bag he was carrying from his right hand to his left before reaching out to take Viktor’s hand. Viktor smiled as their fingers naturally twined together, and then he brought Yuuri’s knuckles to his lips for a kiss. “If we don’t find it in another ten minutes, how about we turn around and go back to the car to figure things out,” Yuuri suggested, and Viktor nodded.  

They held onto each other as they slogged up another hill, and Yuuri hummed in pleasant surprise when the trees cleared and the ocean lay before them.

“Oh, there are some stairs down to beach level,” Viktor said, gesturing off to the right, and at his signal Makkachin bounded over before waiting for them, her tongue lolling happily out of her mouth.

Yuuri laughed. “I guess she’s leading the way today,” he said. Viktor squeezed his fingers in reply, and then the two followed the poodle down a short flight of rough-hewn stairs to sea level.  

“It’s… pretty empty,” Viktor said ruefully, eyeing the beach. At the very end, far enough away from them that he couldn’t make out any faces, someone lay stretched out on a towel. They were the only other person.

“It’s fine,” Yuuri said again. He glanced up at the sky, and Viktor followed his lead. Above them, the stormy clouds moved quickly, combining and fracturing in thousands of indistinct shapes. The wind picked up a little, and Viktor blinked hard to get a few grains of sand out of his eyes. “It’s just not a beach day,” Yuuri repeated, sounding a bit less sure this time.  

Viktor patted his back. “It will be fine,” he promised.

Yuuri smiled back. “Where do you want to set up?” he asked.

Viktor shrugged. “Here is as good a place as any,” he replied. “We don’t want to bother the person here if we can avoid it.” Yuuri nodded in agreement, setting down his burdens.

While Viktor and Yuuri made quick work of setting their things up, Makkachin trotted down to the curling, foamy waves. “Makka, come,” Viktor called, and the poodle pranced for a moment in the water before running back to her owners with sand all over her paws.

“Makka!” Yuuri laughed when Makkachin jumped on him, and he rubbed her head as she licked him on the cheek.  

“Do you want to go swimming?” Viktor suggested.

Yuuri shrugged, gently shrugging to get Makka off him. “Sure, sounds fun,” he replied.

Viktor pulled off his shirt and folded it, leaving it neatly on his towel, while Yuuri playfully fended off their dog. “Makkachin, come on!” Viktor cried happily, sprinting towards the water Makkachin bolting after him. Yuuri pulled off his shirt and followed them, laughing.

Viktor had braced himself for the water of the sea to be cold, cloudy as it was in the first week of September, but it wasn’t as bad as he had expected, especially after growing up swimming in St. Petersburg.

“Come on in, it’s fine!” Viktor promised when Yuuri hesitated on the beach, eyeing the waves doubtfully.  He cupped some water in his hands and tried to splash his husband, succeeding only in getting Yuuri’s shins wet.

“Hey!” Yuuri complained jokingly, and then waded in. “You’re so mean to me,” he said dramatically, and then splashed Viktor back.

Viktor laughed in surprised delight through a face full of seawater, and then shook his head to whip the water out of his eyes. “Oh, it’s on, Katsuki-Nikiforov,” he said.

“Right back at you, Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri replied with a wide grin, and then ducked underwater before pulling Viktor down with him from below.

They spent a while in the water together, splashing each other and wrestling playfully, and Viktor couldn’t stop his breathless laughter, his heart swelling in his chest every time his beautiful husband smiled at him.  

That was the thing about Yuuri- Viktor felt like he could finally let loose with someone, let himself have fun and be less of the serious, accomplished world champion the world had expected him to be for so long, or the responsible and adult-like coach Yuuri deserved during competition. Viktor had neglected his life and love for years, decades- he hadn’t had a childhood in the same way others had. And he wasn’t living out his childhood as an adult, not at all. But he was allowed to have fun. He was _allowed_ to spend hours at the beach having fun with the love of his life and then go home and eat half his weight in katsudon and not have to worry about what anyone else might think of him.

It was _amazing_.  

After almost an hour of splashing each other and playing with Makkachin in the surf, Yuuri paused for a moment.  “Let me catch my breath,” he said with a gentle smile at Viktor.

Viktor immediately waded through the low waves to hang over his husband’s shoulder.  “If you can catch your breath when I’m around, I’m clearly not doing my job right,” he said with an exaggerated wink.

Yuuri snorted. “That’s one theory, I suppose.”  

Viktor looked up at the sky. While they had been in the ocean, the wind had picked up and the clouds had gotten taller, darker, and more ominous. Viktor could have sworn that he saw a flash of something that looked like lightning, off in the way distance.  

Yuuri looked back at the beach, and then said, “The other person went home, I guess. I hope we didn’t disturb them.”

Viktor shrugged. “It was probably the weather,” he pointed out, just as thunder rumbled distantly.

“Um,” Yuuri said, glancing nervously up at the sky as lightning flashed and another roll of thunder rumbled, much closer this time.  

And then the clouds opened. Cold rain poured down in sheets from the sky and thunder crashed a third time, alarmingly close.

“Come on!” Yuuri shouted, pulling Viktor towards the shore, out of the ocean. Viktor followed his husband as rain pounded down on them, whistling for Makkachin even as he helped Yuuri gather their belongings.

They made a break for the car, running back through the woods with Makkachin just in front of them even as the freezing rain soaked them to the bones, and both were sopping wet by the time they reached the road.  Yuuri and Viktor threw their belongings in the back and let Makkachin in before clambering into the front, pulling the doors shut behind them.

Viktor looked at Yuuri, his bangs plastered to his forehead and a trickle of water dripping off his nose. Yuuri looked back, water clumping his eyelashes and droplets shining on his bare shoulders. For a moment the only sound in the car was the water dripping from both of their bathing suits into puddles on the car floor, and Makkachin’s quiet panting in the back seat, and then both men burst out laughing.  

“I don’t know why we ran, we were already wet,” Viktor giggled.

Yuuri reached out, leaning against him as best he could. “And our towels are soaked!” he said.

In the back, Makkachin barked quietly before vigorously shaking herself off, splattering droplets of water over _everything_.  

“Makka!” Viktor laughed, and that set Yuuri off again.  Makkachin just huffed, and curled up in the back with her head on the pile of soaking wet towels, unaffected by her owners’ mirth.  

By the time Yuuri and Viktor calmed down, leaning against each other over the center console of the car, the windows had fogged up as the rain pounded outside.  Yuuri took Viktor’s hand, absently playing with his wedding ring.

“Sorry this wasn’t exactly the best beach day,” he said apologetically.

Viktor smiled, kissed his husband’s forehead.  “I don’t mind. I had a good time anyway.”

Yuuri stroked the back of his hand. “Even with the rain, and the getting lost, and-”

“Yep,” Viktor said cheerfully. He leaned his cheek against Yuuri’s soft hair, and squeezed his fingers.  “Good day. Every day is a good day when I get to spend it with you.”

Yuuri, predictably, blushed, but murmured, “I’m so glad we’re in agreement on that.”

Viktor chuckled.

“So,” Yuuri said, patting Viktor’s damp leg. “What do you say we go back home and end the day with katsudon?”  

“Perfect,” Viktor agreed. His grin widened. “I _love_ katsudon.”  

Yuuri laughed softly, and gave Viktor one last gentle kiss before pulling away, sitting properly in his seat and shifting to try his best not to drip too much on the floor.  Viktor settled back as well, reaching into the back seat to ruffle Makka’s fur as she dozed.

It hadn’t exactly been the fun day at an untouched, peaceful beach that they had imagined.  

But, Viktor decided as Yuuri put the car in gear and quietly cursed at the old windshield wipers in Japanese, just being there together made everything so much better than he had ever imagined possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment/ask questions or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a fabulous day, dear reader!


End file.
